Every King needs a Queen
by Hidden and STDSD in our Flames
Summary: The Brawlers become something new and Runo asks Dan some Questions. Questions in first chapter. Good I Swear On The River Styx. BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

OK DANXRUNO TIME . SORRY IT'S THE BEST AND STDSD SHOULD BE HERE IN 3,2,1. * STDSD COMES IN*

STDSD: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP BASTARD

THE BEST : WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME ?

STDSD: DISMANTELED THE SERCURITY SYSTEM THEN HID IN A ALLEY WAY AND BEAT SOME DUELISTS.

THE BEST: DO THE DISCLAIMER

STDSD: I LEAGALLY SO NOT OWN THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS * GETS EVIL GRIN*

THE BEST : OH NO ! DON'T YOU DARE KILL THE OWNER OF BAKUGAN THEN HIRE SOMEBODY TO ACT LIKE THEY KILLED HIM THEN LIE AND PRETEND YOU'RE THE OWNERS SON AND GAIN THE UPPER HAND AND THEN SUE THE PERSON YOU HIRED.

STDSD: SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARD. IF YOU READ THE BIO THE REASON I WAS SCARED IS BECAUSE IF THE BEST IS MAD THEN I'M NICE ,SAD,AND A SCARDY BASTARD MAN I WISH YOU TOOK THIS SWEAR LOCK OFF OF ME

THE BEST ; NOT GONNA HAPPEN ANYTIME SOON

**RUNO: Do I ever cross your mind?**

**DAN: No**

**RUNO: Do you like me?**

**DAN: No**

**RUNO: Do you want me?**

**DAN: No**

**RUNO: Would you cry if I left?**

**DAN: No**

**RUNO : Would you live for me?**

**DAN: No**

**RUNO: Would you do anything for me?**

**DAN: No**

**RUNO: Choose-me or your life**

**DAN: My life**

**The RUNO runs away in shock and pain and the DAN runs after her and says...**

**The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.**

**The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.**

**The reason I don't want you is because I need you.**

**The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.**

**The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.**

**The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.**

**The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.**

NOT ORIGIANAL AGAIN… WELL MAYBE BECAUSE THIS WAS DAN AND RUNO AND I NEVER SAW A DAN X RUNO ONE ….. WAIT WHERE DID STDSD GO?

STDSD: OK NOW YOU MIGHT OWN BAKUGAN

THE BEST: YOU DIDN'T

STDSD: I DID

THE BEST: WE HAVE TO GO UNDER COVER… AGAIN!

STDSD: YOU GO PACK. I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR THE READERS. FIRST PERSON WHO GUESSES WHAT MY NAME IS GETS TO DUEL ME …. WITHOUT ME USING MY PHYSIC POWERS. HINT : THE TAND S AT THE BEGINNING MEAN SLIFER THE AND ONE OF THE D'S MEAN DARK AND ONE MEANS DRAGON AND THE S IS A TRIBUTE TO A DRAGON FROM YUGIOH 5DS


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: so… you guys voted and now here we are!**

**STDSD: DUEL!**

**Me: Yu-Gi-Oh Online?**

**STDSD: You know it!**

**Me : This is now AU**

**STDSD: and a story!**

**Me: We own nothing**

**STDSD: we don't**

****

**Runo Misaki. Heroine of Haos. Heroine of Vestroia. Now a newly appointed Queen of Haos. Crazy, I know, that's exactly what Runo was thinking. But now, as she's here in Vestroia, with the Brawlers and **

**Ancients, she thinks that they are even more crazy. She looked at the Brawlers, then the Ancients, then at everything below. She saw Tigrerra running freely, and Preyas trying to prank her. Gorem, being the peace-**

**Maker, was trying to stop him. Hydranoid was sitting there letting it happen, while Skyress was flying high above, traveling with Tigrerra. Only one single Bakugan was missing, and that Bakugan was Pyrus Perfect **

**Dragonoid, who was in the Perfect Core, the thing keeping balance in Vestroia. The image quickly shifted , though, to a one of horror. It showed very few Bakugan and destruction everywhere! The image shook **

**Runo, as that it was of pure horror, and it showed dead Bakugan everywhere. Her eyes started to tear up when she saw Tigrerra laying motionless, as though asleep. Pretty soon she saw the others, Gorem, Preyas,**

**And Skyress. The image went to Drago and Hydranoid, who were fighting an invisible force. Runo looked at Dan and Shun, both had the same angry expression on them. Dan growled, then, unable to control himself**

**, lashed out at the Ancients." What is this! This is madness! How dare you show us this…this… monstrosity!" Apollonir looked at Dan before giving him a reply." We showed you what would happen if **

**You denied your responsibility as the Kings and Queens. But this will tie more with Dan than you others. If he were to refuse…" Apollonir trailed off. " If he were to refuse, what will happen? You want us to agree, **

**Yet you tell us nothing!" Shun told the Ancients the dead truth. Clayf answered this time, " If Daniel were to refuse, then it would not matter if you others agreed because the world would slowly fall apart. You see, **

**Daniel is needed because…" Clayf trailed off. Oberus continued. " Dan would become the king of Vestroia, not just Pyrus." A gasp came from the Brawlers. " You mean… Dan… would be the King of everything?" **

**Julie asked, obviously shocked. " Yes, if you want to include Earth too." Lars Lion told them. " So why have us ?" Alice asked, her voice sweet. " There are other world that need Kings and Queens that tie to **

**Vestroia. We need you!" Frosch pleaded. The Brawlers all traded looks, deciding one thing, if Frosch was pleading, then they had to agree! " We… accept … the duty of being the Kings and Queens of Vestroia" **

**Was the last thing Runo said with the Brawlers before waking up. **

****

**When Runo awoke, she was wearing white and yellow battle armor with a bow and arrow in hand. On her head was a crown, so beautiful it was shining, as it had the Haos symbol in the middle of it. It was also **

**white and yellow, just as Runo suspected. " Oh, wow." Runo gasped. She stepped out of bed, to only see a silk dress fall behind her from under the armor. " Runo!" Ao-kin Misaki yelled as she came through her **

**Daughter's room. What she saw was unbelievable. But most noticeable was the Haos symbol. " Oh no." she whispered. " Not Bakugan." Runo heard and smiled. " Oh yeah, this is totally Bakugan!" Ao-kin rushed to **

**Her daughter. " what did you do!" she asked, practically yelling. "Well, I … um… think I just became a Queen." Runo told her mother. She heard her doorbell ring and Runo quickly went to answer it. When she **

**did, she saw Dan and the others, all wearing armor like her, just different colors. They all had different weapons too. Dan had a long, red sword, while Shun had green suturing. Julie had a brown dagger, while **

**Marucho had a blue trident. Alice had bow and arrows like her. " well, we certainly made a mess ." Julie stated. Runo nodded. " But it was for the Bakugan, right?" Runo asked. Shun nodded. " Hey, maybe we **

**Should try to… I don't know… contact the Ancients. They are our people, right?" Marucho said. " Yep! Let's go!" Dan said, obviously excited. ' Now's the time!' Runo thought. " Dan, wait!" Runo told him. **

' **Every King needs a Queen' passed through her mind. She needed to know. " What is it Runo? " Dan turned to the Brawlers. " Go ahead, we'll catch up!" The others ran away, far from Runo and Dan. So **

**Runo took a deep breath and asked him. When he answered incorrectly, she ran and cried. When he came to get her and told her what he meant, she cried. He hugged her and gave her a kiss. " Runo," he whispered **

**In her ear. " you will always be my Queen. And when we get older, I'll make it official" Runo smiled, happy at what she got. **


End file.
